


First Moments of Freedom

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, Extreme Religion, First Time, Genital Piercing, Graphic Description, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Harry, Pain, Religion, Runaway Harry, Small Penis, of piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: At age 12, Harry's religious and traditional parents do what any other religious and traditional parents would do: cage his omega cock to save him and the rest of the family from sin.  At age 18, Harry finally has the chance to petition for the keys to free himself from years of both emotional and physical pain.  He finally has them in his hands.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 210
Collections: WANKFEST 2020





	First Moments of Freedom

Harry’s hand shook as he held the two silver keys between his fingers. They were cool to the touch having just fallen out of the envelope they’d been sealed in and seemed so small and insignificant after everything he’d gone through to get them. There was no cheering audience, no confetti, no celebration. It was just him alone in his bedroom for what to him was a monumental moment. Freedom. Control. It was all within reach. 

He placed the keys on the bedside table and rose to slowly strip off his clothing. His fingers were clumsy with the buttons, but they finally came loose one by one until he was able to shrug the shirt off his shoulders. Next came his jeans, tighter than they should have been in his situation. He wore his shirts long to cover the obvious bulge and outline through them, but he still knew that people could see. 

Soon he wouldn’t have to worry about that. 

The metal zipper clinked against the metal of his crotch, the last time he’d have to worry about that as well. 

He stared down at the cage for a long moment before he slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He was twelve years old the day his doctor had secured the metal cage onto his body. He vividly remembered the day of his appointment though he hadn’t known what was going to happen going in. 

The sharp smell of antiseptic still made his stomach flip from the memory. 

Thinking he was there for a normal appointment, he’d put the gown on willingly and even stretched himself out on the exam table. The restraints made him realize that something was off. They held his thighs and legs spread with his feet up in the air which left him feeling exposed and vulnerable with nothing on to cover himself. 

The doctor flipped the gown up over his stomach and started to touch him between his legs with gloved hands. He didn’t like it at all but his protests were silenced by the stern warning glare of his mother who was there to witness it all. 

The metal on that day was freezing against his penis and he remembered trying to squirm to get away. The doctor was alpha and he was stronger, a steady grip keeping Harry in place. He’d only presented days before and the alpha commands were still new and frightening to him and how they affected his body. He didn’t like it and silently cried as he stared up at the speckled ceiling tile. 

The needle piercing through the head of his penis was the most excruciating pain Harry had ever felt and he nearly pissed himself with the sudden and unexpected sharpness of it. It went across just above the ridge of his glans, foreskin unable to return to its place with the bar holding it back. 

The pain consumed him as the rest was fitted into place, the tight steel loop that circled at the base of his balls and then the short steel cage that fit over his penis. The doctor had to turn his cock with the needle in order to get it through, no care given to lessen his pain as it was yanked around. He felt the click of the two pieces snapping together, holding everything tight to his body. 

Next a metal bar followed to replace where the needle had pierced through his skin. It attached to the cage horizontally where it stuck out on either side of his head, a special tool used to screw it into place. Each rotation of the bar through the fresh wound made Harry’s knees feel weak with the pain that it caused. 

The cage was uncomfortable and heavy already as he stayed there on his back, barely hearing the conversation between his doctor and now both his parents who were looking down to inspect his penis. They jostled it around and it tightened around the base even more. 

The final click was the lock being snapped into place, the double keys needed to open and remove it handed to his parents for emergencies only. 

Since the day Harry was born, he had been raised in a strict and traditional religious home based on the Almighty Book of Alpha. When it was the only thing he knew, he didn’t have a reason to question any of it. Television was limited to only a few programs and his access to the internet was for educational purposes only and monitored by one or both of his parents. 

He never challenged any of his family’s beliefs. His alpha father was the head of the house and his omega mother stayed home to raise and homeschool him and his siblings. At the time, he never thought he or his family were unhappy. 

It took a restrictive cock cage and a piercing through the head of his penis for Harry to look at his family’s religion for what it was. Brainwashing and control. He hadn’t been treated any different from his siblings until the day he presented. After that point, life was hell. 

Harry had plenty of time for his bitter rage to boil as he spent months tending to his penis as it healed. It was painful and sore and bled for weeks. The first morning after the doctor’s appointment, he woke up on a large bloodstain on his sheets and thought he was dying. 

It was only after the hardware had been installed that the omega teachings began. The one on one sessions with their pastor were embarrassing and Harry prayed every day that he would wake up an alpha or even a beta. 

Male omegas were not common within their faith, but they were special to their culture. A male omega who could both father and bear a child was a true test of their faith. For centuries male omegas would be castrated in a test to prove their beliefs in the role of the alpha. An omega who fathered a child could be shunned and shame would come to the family that let it happen. They would live under a cloud of sin with little hope of regaining their salvation. 

When castration under the age of 18 was made illegal, the practice of permanent caging was created as a suitable alternative to show their dedication. There were still enough traditional doctors that were willing to do it. Harry found himself looking around their congregation at church after that, wondering if there were any castrated omegas around them. It had only been banned several decades before so there were some that were still alive. The pastor’s teachings stressed that castration was the only true path to heaven and urged Harry to have the procedure done on his 18th birthday. 

But it was something that Harry didn’t understand. He couldn’t. It didn’t make sense that he should be the one to suffer for the sake of his family. He didn’t even want to suffer for himself. If hell meant that he wouldn’t be in such pain now, Harry welcomed it. 

As a twelve year old, Harry had no say. It had already been done and there was no way for Harry to get the cage off on his own. He pulled and yanked at it, went at it with a hammer, anything he could think of. He tried searching for the keys and then sneaked away to the library to try to learn how to pick locks. With the double keyed lock, it wasn’t possible. He had no money to pay anyone to help him either. 

He ran away for the first time when he was 14. He didn’t make it far when one of the cops that knew his father picked him up and returned him back home. He was still a minor and there wasn’t much he could do, anyway. 

The next time he tried it with a real plan and it stuck. He was still a minor so the power was still with his parents, but at least he had people on his side with the advocacy group he found that were there to help omegas in his situation leave abusive families. That was where he’d met Louis. Louis had grown up in a household more strict than Harry’s until his mother had been able to take the kids to safety and get a divorce. He was a few years older than Harry, but he felt like the only person who understood what Harry was going through, what it was like on both sides. 

It was scary to break out of his isolated world and question everything he thought to be true. It was embarrassing and nerve racking to tell Louis about his secrets, about what was done to him. It was even worse to present his case and petition his parents for the keys to release him once he’d turned 18. 

Religious leaders were still powerful and there weren’t many professionals willing to uncage an omega without the permission of his alpha. Since Harry didn’t have one, that right still fell to his father even though he was out of the house and had broken all contact. He never could have done any of that without Louis at his side.

But now, with the keys finally in his hand, this was something that he had to do alone. 

It was surreal to think that he had finally reached this point. It had been months of petitions and legal action that Harry never thought would go through. It was at the point where he was sure he would have to go to some back alley metal worker to risk everything to have it cut off. There were so many horror stories of that having gone horribly wrong. 

It seemed too easy as he held the cage and fitted the first key into the slot on one side. Having been on for so long, it took a lot of force to push it into position. A quarter turn with the first key opened the slot for the second on the other side. It had been embarrassing to research how the locks worked on the internet so he’d even know how to open the complicated contraption. 

The second key rotated in the opposite direction, both needing to be twisted at the same time, each one turning and turning until finally there was give in the tension and then the two sections separated. 

He was anxious when it suddenly felt loose around his parts. He was so used to the constant restriction that it made his breath catch to have it suddenly gone. 

The ring that looped up under his balls easily pulled away and his heart raced now that he was so close to freedom. 

The opposite ends of the keys worked as the tool to loosen the bar secured through the head of his penis and it almost tickled to feel the bar twist inside. His hands shook when it was finally unscrewed and he was able to pull the cage off. 

Expecting it to hurt, he pulled the bar out of his dick slowly, unable to keep his hand steady. And then, there it was, his exposed penis lying there limp and free. There were lines across the shaft where it had been confined for years and his foreskin didn’t move forward after being trained and held back for so long. It looked so different and foreign to him, like it wasn’t even part of him anymore. 

It was so sensitive as he ran a finger lightly along the shaft, so small and shriveled and atrophied from disuse. It actually startled him when it twitched and feared for a moment that he’d hurt himself. But it also felt good in a weird and foreign way and he watched it start to chub up a little in awe. 

He hesitantly held it between his thumb and a tip of his middle finger, turning it this way and that to see what it really looked like. There were still holes on each side of the head where the bar had been, rings of scar tissue from the times the cage had been pulled or bumped or caught on his towel as he dried himself after a shower. There were so many times it had ripped and bled and each time they’d demanded it stayed. The memory of the pain made his knees feel weak. 

For once, this wasn’t painful or uncomfortable. There were many times when his dick would swell and the cage would hurt as it held him back. It was a reaction that he feared. Even now as it grew firm between his fingers, his immediate reaction was to anticipate the pain and ache that he was used to. 

Without the cage, it never came. It felt good to touch the sensitive skin with his light grip, stroking it just for the shivers it sent through his body. The tip started to ooze something clear and again he thought that something was wrong. He wasn’t a stranger to waking up having set himself with something other than piss, but he’d never seen it happen. 

He touched it with the tip of his finger experimentally and shuddered when it felt good. It was overwhelming, though, and he almost jerked his hands away multiple times when something was too much. 

Even with it now hard, it only took a few fingers for a good grip on his penis. There were still thoughts tattooed on his brain that told him that this was sinful and forbidden. Rational thought won out, but couldn’t override what had been beaten into him since he could remember. 

It was defiance that made him continue to touch himself, silently going against those things that continued to nag him. He kept doing what felt good until a strange wave of sensation came over him, a winding up of tightened muscles and then it hit him all at once. His eyes rolled back with a groan and it was like a punch in the stomach when come shot out of his dick. 

His heart rate spiked with anxiety for a moment until he remembered everything he’d learned since he’d been out on his own. It was fine. It was normal. It felt  _ good _ . 

He looked down at himself and then let out a strange laugh that was a release of tension and a feeling of hysteria at the same time. It was so much to process and so much to feel all at once. 

He was finally free. He had all the time in the world to figure out what everything meant. His future was now his own. 


End file.
